Episode 1
Synopsis The episode starts with what looks like glowing butterflies fluttering amongst what looks like a set of ruins. Suddenly, a cry is heard and the glowing birds flutter together and create a big explosion amongst the ruins. A gigantic man with blue skin shields a young boy with blue hair put in a long braid from the falling rubble. The blue-haired boy falls to his knees and laments that he would rather die than stay locked up. The blue-haired boy calls out to the gigantic man asking who he is. The man responds by saying that, although he is not allowed to give the answer the boy seeks, he will grant the boy a single wish using the power of the temple. The gigantic man calls the boy a king and a "magi," then names off things the boy can wish for. The boy starts to make a wish before the scene fades to black. It then cuts to a blond teen, Alibaba, loading goods onto a cart. One of two men nearby asks what's he doing. Alibaba reveals that he is loading goods for Lord Budel. When one of them asks why Alibaba works for a guy like that, Alibaba replies that since the job will help him towards his goal, he'll work hard. One of the men is puzzled until the other explains that Alibaba has his eyes set on capturing a dungeon. They proceed to laugh at his foolish goal. Annoyed, Alibaba thinks to himself that he is actually serious about it. A view of the city shows that among the buildings is a very prominent, tall tower. Alibaba is still loading goods when he discovers a blue-haired boy eating watermelons inside one of the wagons. As Alibaba recovers from the shock, the boy introduces himself as a traveler named Aladdin. He unabashedly says that he is enjoying the watermelons. Alibaba grabs Aladdin and begins to scold him until Lord Budel calls for him. Alibaba tries to hide Aladdin and the mess from Lord Budel, but to no prevail. When Lord Budel discovers Aladdin and the mess he demands to know the meaning of this. As Alibaba tries to think of something, Aladdin begins groping Lord Budel. Alibaba grabs Aladdin, attempting to apologize and explain the situation. However, Lord Budel is only further outraged and demands that Alibaba work without pay until he pays off the lost goods. It is now nighttime and Alibaba is upset about the situation that he is in. When he decides to grab some fruit from a basket, he grabs Aladdin instead. He throws Aladdin across the room when he discovers that Aladdin ate all the fruit in the basket. He then says aloud that he really needs to capture a dungeon or he'll have no money left. Aladdin questions what a dungeon is and Alibaba explains to him that they are filled with riches that the ultimate find is a metal vessel that contains a Djinn. Aladdin then tries to ask where these dungeons are, but Alibaba has fallen asleep. Aladdin is glad that he might be able to find who he is searching for and closes his eyes. The next day, Alibaba forces Aladdin awake and Aladdin follows Alibaba much to Alibaba's dismay. Aladdin asks where are the dungeons. Alibaba points out that there is one in this city. The 7th dungeon, Amon. Alibaba declares that he will capture this dungeon, as well as other dungeons, so that he can become the richest man in the world. Alibaba then says that he doesn't have time to bother with Aladdin. The conversation continues and Aladdin asks if Alibaba likes money. Alibaba replies with a yes,since he needs it, and explains the power that comes with having lots of money. The two of them get especially into the conversation when Alibaba talks about how money will attract lots of women. Aladdin gets distracted by this and accidentally knocks over a red-haired girl who was carrying a big basket of lemons on her head. Aladdin and Alibaba both apologize for this and Alibaba offers to help her but she declines. As the red-haired girl walks off, Aladdin points out the chains on her ankles. Alibaba notices too and the red-haired girl becomes very self-conscious about the chains, which causes her to spill the basket completely. Alibaba says she is a slave, but Aladdin is confused. Alibaba proceeds to explain to Aladdin what a slave is. Aladdin walks to the red-haired girl and breaks her chains using his flute. This causes a commotion and Alibaba tries to chastise Aladdin but struggles to when Aladdin asks why that was a bad action. Lord Budel arrives and gets upset at Alibaba and threatens that Alibaba could become a slave and using the red-haired girl as an example of how he would be treated as a slave. Aladdin interrupts and blows the flute of which two gigantic blue arms appear from it. The arms knock down Lord Budel's men and causes fall down in shock. The blue arms seem to blush at the Red-haired girl and the arms return inside the flute. Alibaba and Aladdin flee and the red-haired girl runs off in another direction. Category:Episodes Category:Labyrinth Arc